classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldshire
thumb|Goldshire The second Human town most Human characters usually visit during their adventures sometime after level 5. Goldshire is centrallly located just southwest of Northshire and has most low level class trainers and some profession trainers. It has the first Inn that most human characters will encounter - the Lion's Pride Inn. Goldshire has roads that lead to Stormwind city to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire (Redridge Mountains zone) to the east. Its prime location makes it an important trade town. Travellers, merchants, adventurers, Stormwind guards and priests from the abbey all stop and make regular visits to the town on their way to and from Stormwind, usually enjoying the hospitality of the Lion's Pride Inn, one of the most respectable ale houses in Azeroth. Heavily protected and patrolled by the Stormwind guards, it sports a population of 7,000 citizens (according to Warcraft RPG books), mostly farmers, miners and traders. The leader is an elected Marshal, and the position is currently occupied by Narsgak Dughan. Just south of Goldshire is the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards and The Stonefield Farm. To the east is Crystal Lake. These areas are where most of your 5-8 questing will take place. Alliance players of all levels tend to duel in Goldshire and it's a hub for role-players, mostly because of the relaxed, serene environment of Elwynn. Trainers in and around Goldshire *Blacksmithing *Fishing *Cooking *First Aid Characters and Items of Interest (Elwynn Forest) *'Lion's Pride Inn' **Innkeeper Farley (Lvl 15+ Human) ** Melika Isenstrider Humanoid 11 Elwynn Forest **Zaldimar Wefhellt ' ** (First aid trainer) **Keryn Sylvius ' (Lvl 11 Human) *Other ** Marshal Dughan (Lvl 25 to 30, Human; appears Elwynn Forest & Stormwind City) ** Barkeep Dobbins (Human, Lvl 10) ** Brother Wilhelm (Lvl 11, Human; appears Elwynn Forest & Stormwind City) ** Corina Steele Humanoid 10 Elwynn Forest ** Adele Fielder Humanoid 12 - 22 Elwynn Forest ** Helene Peltskinner (Skinning Trainer - Human, Lvl 12) ** Jason Mathers Humanoid 7 ** Lyria Du Lac Humanoid 12 - 14 Elwynn Forest ** Maximillian Crowe Humanoid 10 Elwynn Forest ** Priestess Josetta ' Humanoid 13 ** Remy "Two Times" (Human, Lvl 5) ** Smith Argus Humanoid 8 - 24 ** Tharynn Bouden Humanoid 10 ** Toddrick Humanoid 10 ** Tomas ('Cooking Trainer - Human, Lvl 10) ** Book: Icecrown and the Frozen Throne ** Beast: Tamed Wolf (Level 20 - 50, Elwynn Forest) ** Skill: Fishing History The First Great War Goldshire was taken in preparation of the Horde's sack of Stormwind Keep during the First Great War: "...The complete and utter demolition of the twin cities Goldshire and Moonbrook will sever the lifeline between the King and his people, making him a figurehead waiting to be lopped off." : → from: the 11th Orc Mission, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, the original Warcraft game - implied by Brann's travels http://www.worldofwar.net/locations/azeroth.php The Frozen Throne One of the expansion maps for Warcraft III:The Frozen Throne was "Goldshire Map" http://www.fileplanet.com/150913/150000/fileinfo/Warcraft-III:-Frozen-Throne---Goldshire-Map; here's the description: "War and hunger have brought interlopers to Elwynn Forest, endangering the town of Goldshire. Sweep the woods free of this threat so that masons can begin laying the foundation of Stormwind. " Creepy Children of Goldshire A bit to the north of Goldshire, there is a house with skinning and leatherworking trainers. On the floor of this house you can sometimes meet six children, forming a pattern of a pentagram, silent, unmoving. This discovery has spurned massive reaction among the players. Research continues on whether the children have any significance (the results of investigation seems to point to Naxxramas-related event, with clues spread all over Goldshire if not further) or just another Easter Egg. An additional thread has been created on the World of Warcraft Forums (Beta) discussing many of the strange "coincidences" involved with the children. Links *wow.allakhazam.com Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:Alliance Towns Category:Humans Category:Subzones